


Vikturi

by RandomWeeb06



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeeb06/pseuds/RandomWeeb06
Summary: This work is old and already on wattpad but I just wanted to post it on this site.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Vikturi

Yuri's POV: I opened my eyes and saw a bright beam of light enter the room through the window. I felt Viktor's arm wrapped around me and I could hear him slightly snoring behind me. "Mmm" I happily hummed. The soft snoring behind me stopped as I felt Viktor pull me in tighter. "Good morning Vitya" I said happily. "Did you sleep well my love?" he asked. "Hmm wonderfully" I responded. I turned myself around fully to face my fiance. He placed his hand softly on my cheek and smiled softly. "I'll go make us breakfast" he said. "You don't have to do that, Vitya. I'll help." 

3rd POV: Viktor got out of bed, "no worries, my love. I'll make us both some breakfast and we can eat it together." He said as he smiled sweetly at his fiance. "Hmm fine. But I'm making us dinner." Viktor chuckled lightly, "Deal." Viktor left the room and made his way into the kitchen. As the smell of food made it's way into their room Yuri was starting to get hungrier. "Almost done in their Vitya?" Yuri asked sweetly.

Viktors POV: "Here you are, my love" I said as I entered the room, holding his favorite food in my hands. "You made pork cutlet bowls!" he shouted, excitedly. "Yes my dear" I say as I grab his hand and lead him to the table. "Thank you, Vitya" he says to me. "Anything for you, my love."

They sat, ate and enjoyed each others company. As often as they did this, they never tired of it. "I love you" said Viktor. "I love you too Vitya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my loves!!! Constructive criticism and kind comments are truly appreciated!!! Author Out!!!


End file.
